Precious Insanity
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling... Like someone is watching you? CHACK. Stalker!Jack FLUFFLTASTIC :D


**Precious Insanity**

_Do you ever get that feeling... Like someone's watching you?_

Chase Young sat in his citadel, his sharp chin sitting in his hand, as he attempted to finish a scroll he had been working on, a schedule, and training techniques he wrote down, so as not to forget. But, he had fallen behind, and had ended up sitting at his royal desk for over an hour, maybe more, just staring off into space, actually in deep thought.

He was thinking, if you would like to know, about why he had the constant feeling of being watched. He had ordered all his feline servants to remain in a forest Chase had located, not a terrible distance from his home. So it couldn't be the warriors watching him. And Chase Young lived alone, aside from an occasional lover.

But he killed them after the night of passion, so it wasn't likely to be one of them.

Besides, it wasn't just the feeling of being watched that loomed over Chase, it was subtle (and occasionally not so subtle) actions around the citadel that had the warlord, dare he say it, concerned. Chandeliers breaking, and falling from the ceiling with no warning, paintings disappears, leaving only a golden frame behind. His bed, despite making it perfectly every morning, when he returned, the covers and sheets were disturbed, thrown about and ruffled.

He'd fine hot meals waiting for him sometimes, as well, and despite his wariness, he ate each meal that came his way, happy to find they were well cooked and quite delicious. Also, he hadn't contracted anything from them.

Because Chase Young did so hate being sick.

But, as he let out a lazy yawn, and set down the quill, Chase couldn't help but feel a small thrill at anticipating what surprise might be next. Most likely another unmade bed, a nice calming bedtime snack, or, the most rare subtle things that were left for the warlord:

Flowers. Barely once a month, a rose, perhaps a tulip, (usually yellow, Chase noticed) would be left somewhere Chase was sure to find it. In his bathing pool, with a fresh bar of soap; at his bed stand in the morning; or with a plate of food.

As his long sleek hair swirled behind him, Chase approached his bedroom, again yawning. He had been doing that quite a lot, mostly because, besides the fact all he did during daylight was sit around and ponder, at night he stayed awake, to see if he could catch a glimpse of the mysterious thing.

Needless to say, every night, he had failed, and resulted in him working himself into a very unhealthy, and haywire sleeping schedule. Tonight though, Chase knew all too well that he would not be up for such a task. He slipped under the dark green, silky covers, and rested his head, facing towards the moon, as he liked to. A habit of his, he'd admit.

So, as moonlight streamed into the citadel from all windows it could manage, the warlord dozed off without another thought.

-

A shrill, but oddly enjoyable giggle was what woke the usually log-like snooze of the Chinese lord. Chase look up, following pale legs that rested on either side of his stomach, to a pale, exposed chest, to finally a slim face, full of excitement and childish glee. Chase shook his head groggily, and rubbed at his eyes, before opening them wide when he recognized every inch of the boy straddling him.

"Spicer! Why are you _straddling_ me!?" Chase barked at the teen. Jack just giggled, and ran his fingers over Chase's chest, one that was protected only by a robe. "Spicer!"

"Awww.. Chase.. You still don't like me? Even after all the nice meals I've cooked you?" Jack leaned closer to purr in his idol's ear. "All the flowers I left you. And the way I mussed of your bed."

Chase found himself quivering under Spicer, at his words, at his attitude.

At his sexiness.

"Spicer. I'll ask once more." Jack smiled as he sat up straight. "Why are you straddling me?" Jack giggled again.

"Oh.. Well 'Cuz I love you Chase!" the teen's tone calmed down, as the volume lowered too. Jack was still rather excited, but not as hyperactive, all of a sudden.

"Love, Spicer?" The boy's face flushed, and he nodded. "So you have been essentially stalking me, defiling my bed, cooking me meals, and now declare your love for me?"

"Dammit Chase, when you put it like that-"

"You sound insane." Chase finished. Jack glared poutily.

"Yeah! I'm not insane! I just really really want you to like me..." Chase smirked, unseen by the albino; Jack squeaked as Chase sat up sharply, his strong arms hooking around Spicer's back and pulling him closer.

"I do believe you _are_ in fact, insane." Jack smiled, their breathing mingling. "But I must say, I rather like you that way."


End file.
